falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Grand Canyon
The Grand Canyon, sometimes referred to as the Magnum Chasma by members of Caesar's LegionThe phrase "MAGNVM CHASMA" is used in reference to the Grand Canyon in the inscription on the back of Legion denarii., is a steep-sided canyon carved by the Colorado River in the United States in the state of Arizona. Background Established as a national park in 1919, the Grand Canyon, with the canyon itself being 277 miles long, 18 miles wide, and 1 mile deep. Before 2057, the park had an average of five million visitors per year. In 2057 by federal mandate, due to the uranium demand shortly before the Great War, the U.S. government removed the Grand Canyon's status as a national park and allowed private mining companies to exploit its supply of uranium beginning in May of 2057, with the park being closed indefinitely. The resulting mess was an environmental disaster. As a result, the Canyon has become one of the deadliest places in the wasteland, home to hideous mutants seen nowhere else. Sane people avoid it. The player was supposed to enter the canyon to locate the remains of the second B.O.M.B. orbital station. On the way, he'd encounter a handful of characters, including scavengers and Victor Presper's soldiers. Given Grand Canyon's size, transportation over to the other side is difficult. As such, before the war, a sky tram was constructed allowing safe passage over to the other side. However, after the war, most of the mechanism was scavenged - the player would then have the opportunity to locate the lost machinery (irreplaceable after the war) and restore the tram to full functionality. Just prior to the Great War, Fredrick Sinclair would choose a site close to the Grand Canyon to construct the Sierra Madre an entirely self-sufficient casino and resort largely away from civilization. In 2247, the Blackfoot tribe, at war with seven other tribes in the canyon, captured Edward Sallow, Joshua Graham, and Calhoun, who were at the time working with the Followers of the Apocalypse. Edward taught the Blackfoots how to create weapons and properly wage war, and soon took over the tribe. He led the Blackfoots on an attack on the Ridgers' village, where he ordered them to surrender. When they refused, every man, woman, and child was killed. The Kaibabs were then surrounded by the Blackfoots, and were also asked to surrender. When they refused, a Kaibab envoy was directed to the Ridgers' village, and the Kaibabs soon capitulated and joined up with the Blackfoots. The Fredonians followed suit, also joining the Blackfoots. The Blackfoots had soon conquered the region. It was after this that Edward crowned himself "Caesar", and that the Legion was born. In 2277, Legate Joshua Graham, the 'Burned Man', was covered in pitch, set alight and thrown into the canyon by Caesar, due to his failure to capture Hoover Dam during the First Battle of Hoover Dam, and the severe casualties sustained among the Legion forces during the battle. Appearances The Grand Canyon did not appear in any of the published games but was to appear in the canceled Fallout 3 project by Black Isle. The player character was supposed to enter the canyon to locate the remains of the second B.O.M.B. orbital station. On the way, they would encounter a handful of characters, including scavengers and Victor Presper's soldiers. It was mentioned in Fallout 2 by Harold,The Chosen One: "{122}{}{This place is coming apart?}" Harold: "{127}{hld4a}{Well, sorta. Our atomic reactor’s a mite...sensitive. The people I got running it mean well, but... well, they are not the sharpest tools in the shed. If you know what I mean.}" The Chosen One: "{130}{}{What do you mean?}" Harold: "{138}{hld6}{Need a little time on the whetstone yourself, huh? I mean they are not too bright. Here’s an example. The other day I get a report. On it, it says the main coolant valve should be shut down. That woulda caused a meltdown that would make the Grand Canyon look like a pig wallow.}" (Gcharold.msg) and in Fallout: New Vegas, and is shown via intro slide shows in the Fallout: New Vegas add-ons Dead Money and Honest Hearts. Behind the scenes The Grand Canyon is based on the real world location of the Grand Canyon in Arizona. Gallery FNVDM Intro Slide 04,14.jpg|Dead Money intro slide of the Grand Canyon JoshuaGrahamExecution.png|The Malpais Legate being thrown into the canyon Cannibal.jpg|Grand Canyon mutant cannibal Sources * No Mutants Allowed posts on Van Buren * Santiago dialogue file * Ike dialogue file * Grand Canyon PIPBoy entries * Van Buren leaks at the No Mutants Allowed forum * Dialogue files extracted from the Van Buren tech demo Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only locations Category:Honest Hearts mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout 2 mentioned-only locations Category:Van Buren locations Category:Fallout setting de:Grand Canyon es:Gran Cañón fr:Grand Canyon it:Grand Canyon pl:Wielki Kanion pt:Grand Canyon ru:Большой Каньон uk:Великий Каньйон